Addicted
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Bagaimana sikapmu jika suatu hari teman lamamu datang berkunjung ke apartemenmu dan menginap untuk satu minggu di saat kau sedang mengalami patah hati? / KibumxKyuhyun. KiHyun. BL. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_**CatLuckKyu**_ mempersembahkan :

.

.

 **"Addicted"**

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana sikapmu jika suatu hari teman lamamu datang berkunjung ke apartemenmu dan menginap untuk satu minggu di saat kau sedang mengalami patah hati?

oOo

Pohon cemara tumbuh tinggi seperti pohon lain yang juga tumbuh diantaranya. Mereka adalah pohon natal yang indah. Pucuknya seperti puncak gunung yang jauh. Saat natal tiba, pohon itu dikelilingi oleh kehangatan keluarga yang berkumpul.

Kibum sudah lama tinggal tanpa keluarga. Keluarganya sudah lama meninggal satu persatu. Ia kini sebatang kara yang cukup sukses. Namun, ia memiliki teman-teman yang berharga. Walaupun ia baru saja batal bertunangan seminggu yang lalu, ia tetap melanjutkan mensyukuri hidupnya walau kesepian menemani.

Kemarin sore kira-kira pukul tiga, teman lamanya menelepon. Ia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, si jenius matematika teman sekelasnya sewaktu di Paran high school. Mereka cukup dekat, namun sudah jarang berkomunikasi setelah kelulusan. Mereka terlalu sibuk melanjutkan hidup dan pendidikannya. Tetapi mereka masih mengingat satu sama lain. Mereka terlibat obrolan yang singkat di telepon. Lalu Kyuhyun setuju untuk mengunjungi Kibum di apartemennya hari ini.

Kedatangan Kyuhyun hari ini adalah sebuah kejutan besar untuknya. Ia berharap lukanya segera menghilang dengan kedatangan teman lama. Bayangkan, mereka tidak pernah lagi bertemu setelah tujuh tahun. Kemudian tiba-tiba, ia mendapatkan sebuah telepon dari orang yang tak disangka-sangka sebelumnya. Mereka selama ini hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon itupun terakhir kali kira-kira tiga bulan yang lalu.

Kibum sudah menyiapkan dengan baik bermacam masakan rumah buatannya sendiri untuk menyambut si teman lama. Hidup mandiri setelah sekian lama mau tak mau membuat Kibum harus mampu melakukan hal apapun sendiri. Ia tak ingin membebani orang lain. Di luar pekerjaan sebagai pengacara, Kibum tak pernah memiliki pembantu rumah tangga. Ia membersihkan apartemennya yang minimalis dengan perabot yang sedikit menggunakan tenaganya sendiri. Hingga wanita yang seharusnya ia nikahi tahun depan hadir di hidupnya dan membantunya mengurus apartemennya. Namun, kini ia mengurus rumahnya sendiri lagi.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Itu pasti Kyuhyun. Kibum segera melepas apronnya yang terlihat manis dan cocok dengan badan atletisnya, lalu mengelap tangannya yang sedikit licin menggunakan serbet yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja di atas meja makan karena tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun menunggu terlalu lama di luar. Ini bulan Desember dan bersalju. Hari Natal sudah berlalu kemarin. Udara dingin dan salju pasti membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan kemari.

Kibum membuka pintu. Tercengang.

He. Was. Shocked. Like. Hell.

Memandangi Kyuhyun dari atas kepala hingga kaki. Kibum bingung akan berkata apa, mulutnya membuka lalu menutup kembali. Kyuhyun berada di depan pintunya seperti boneka. Menggunakan jaket tebal, sarung tangan tebal, syal tebal, kupluk tebal yang menutupi hingga matanya, penutup telinga yang manis, celana tebal yang ketat membalut kaki panjangnya, lalu sepatu boot yang pas di kakinya.

Pipi putihnya memerah juga ujung hidungnya. Dingin menjadi penyebabnya.

"Wow!" Kibum kagum. Hanya satu kata yang mampu ia lontarkan setelah mengatasi keterkejutannya. Ia tak menyangka Cho Kyuhyun, teman lamanya yang dulunya sama keren dengan dirinya, sudah bertransformasi menjadi namja imut yang kedinginan di depan pintu rumahnya dengan gigi bergemeletuk.

"Bukan 'Wow'. Aku kedinginan di luar. Biarkan aku masuk dulu, tuan rumah Kim." Kyuhyun merangsek masuk, menyingkirkan Kibum yang tersenyum-senyum melihatnya.

"Lihat. Lihat. Siapa yang baru saja memasuki sarang namja dengan paksa. Kukira kau wanita tersesat tadi, Kyuhyun." Kibum hampir tak mengenali namja manis seperti Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berada di depan rumahnya dan memencet belnya. Kibum mengekori Kyuhyun di belakangnya, seraya membantu melepaskan jaket tebal Kyuhyun yang melindunginya dari dingin.

Kyuhyun tak menyahuti Kibum dengan kata-kata, melainkan mengeluarkan jari tengahnya. Kibum terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak ada perapian karena ini apartemen, jadi tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menyalakan penghangat lagi. Kau bisa memanggang tubuhmu di depannya sementara aku akan membuatkanmu kopi." Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia setuju dengan idenya. Kibum menggantikan jaket Kyuhyun yang dikotori oleh salju dengan selimut tebalnya untuk Kyuhyun. Membawanya duduk mendekat ke mesin penghangat ruangan. Seperti katanya, Kibum pergi dari Kyuhyun setelah membuat Kyuhyun duduk nyaman untuk membuat dua gelas kopi. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Kyuhyun.

"Di luar saljunya hampir mengubur kakiku, Kibum. Untungnya aku setuju dengan ide kakak perempuanku memakai sepatu boot. Kendaraan benar-benar tak bisa bergerak." Kibum masih memasang senyumnya mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun soal salju di luar.

"Lalu kau kemari menggunakan apa?" Kibum merasa perlu penasaran karena Kyuhyun bilang, kendaraan tak bisa bergerak karena terjebak salju yang tebal.

"Tentu saja jalan kaki. Aku berjuang keras untuk sampai ke dalam sini. Rumahmu jauh sekali dari stasiun. Kau benar-benar perlu membayar perjuangan kerasku dengan makanan yang enak, Kibum." Kyuhyun merapatkan selimutnya, menggeser tubuhnya semakin mendekatkan diri pada pemanas ruangan. Salju benar-benar yang terbaik untuk membuat tubuhnya hampir membeku.

"Baiklah. Ini kopimu. Minumlah selagi panas. Tenggorokanmu perlu dicairkan dulu sebelum kau bercerita lagi." Kyuhyun tersenyum lucu. Membuat Kibum ingin sekali mendaratkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi gembil putihnya yang masih memerah. Kyuhyun benar-benar gorgeous dan imut seperti bayi.

"Gomawo." Kibum balas tersenyum. Ia mendengar Kyuhyun menyeruput kopi miliknya dengan keras. Tanda menghargai hasil kerja keras Kibum meracik kopi untuknya.

"Mmm. Ini enak. Darimana kau belajar membuatnya, Kibum?" Kyuhyun masih memegang kopinya. Menghangatkan tangannya pada mug putih bergambar kucing lucu. Tangannya benar-benar beku.

"Dari... seseorang. Yeah. Dari seseorang." Kibum menimbang dulu sebelum menjawab. Ia masih enggan menyebut mantan kekasihnya yang mengajarkannya membuat kopi yang enak.

"Kopinya benar-benar enak. Aku menyukainya. Kau harus mengajarkanku membuatnya, Kibum. Kurasa kau tak keberatan aku tinggal sedikit lebih lama." Raut wajah Kibum yang tadi sempat berubah keruh, kini kembali tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun akan tinggal.

"Benarkah? Kau boleh. Tentu saja kau boleh tinggal dan menginap disini sesukamu. Aku jadi memiliki teman berbagi dan tak kesepian lagi." Ups, sepertinya saking semangatnya Kibum menjawab, ia sampai kebablasan mengatakan bahwa ia pria kesepian.

"Kau mengakui dirimu kesepian, Kibum? Lalu mana tunanganmu? Tiga bulan yang lalu aku ingat kau akan bertunangan." Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya, mendekati Kibum walau mereka masih terpisah jarak karena meja. Tetapi, tatapan Kyuhyun menyipit, seperti mengintimidasi Kibum di ruangan kecil dan kosong.

Kibum menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal. Ia menyeruput kopinya keras-keras untuk mengulur waktu agar ia bisa memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Dia... dia pergi bersama pria kaya raya. Yeah. Cerita singkatnya kira-kira seperti itu." Kibum tertawa, menghibur dirinya sendiri di ujung kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangangannya melingkari mug dengan sempurna. "Oh, I'm so sorry, man. Mungkin dia bukan jodohmu. Tenang saja. Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya." Hibur Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri sudah lama tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Terakhir having sex untuknya itu, sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

"Yeah. Well... kau benar. Mungkin aku sedikit belum beruntung. Ah, segera habiskan kopimu sebelum dingin. Aku sudah memasakkan sesuatu untuk penyambutan. Mari kita rayakan." Kibum berdiri dan menggandeng Kyuhyun ke meja makan setelah ia menghabiskan kopinya.

"Woah... aku tak menyangka ada banyak makanan lezat disini. Apa ini kau yang membuatnya sendiri, Kibum?" Kyuhyun memutari meja dan mengambil tempat duduk yang ia suka. Mengambil sumpitnya dan mencicipi salah satu.

"Tentu saja. Hey, kau belum cuci tangan, Kyuhyun." Kibum bisa melihat pipi penuh Kyuhyun yang bergoyang-goyang, mengunyah makanan di dalamnya. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah mendengar ia harus mencuci tangan lebih dulu.

Kibum menggiring Kyuhyun untuk menemukan dimana wastafelnya.

"Masakanmu benar-benar enak! Jongmal!" Kyuhyun memberikan dua thumbs up pada Kibum yang tersenyum bangga. Ia menepuk dadanya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja berhasil memukul bola sejauh dua puluh meter.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Aku sengaja memasak sebanyak ini karena aku tahu kau suka makan." Kyuhyun tertawa disela kunyahannya. Kibum yang sekarang terlalu baik dibandingkan yang dulu.

"Well... kurasa aku akan betah tinggal disini dengan masakanmu."

"Hanya masakanku?" Kibum menggoda, sebenarnya dulu waktu masih jaman sekolah mereka lebih akrab dibanding yang sekarang. Mungkin faktor mereka baru pertama kali bertemu setelah tujuh tahun.

"Iya. Hanya masakanmu. Satu lagi, kopi." Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dengan antusias. Baginya makanan enak tidak boleh menunggu lebih lama. Mereka harus dilahap habis selagi hangat.

"Yeah. Kau boleh tinggal selama mungkin selagi kau membayar uang sewanya." Kibum tertawa. Ia melihat wajah lucu Kyuhyun lagi yang merengut dengan pipi penuh.

"Aku akan membayarnya dengan tubuhku."

"Uhuk!" Kibum terbatuk kaget, makanan di mulutnya sampai keluar kemana-mana. Untung saja tidak merusak selera makan Kyuhyun yang sedang baik. Kata-kata Kyuhyun benar-benar bermakna hingga membuatnya terkaget-kaget.

"Maksudku aku bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Seperti membetulkan genteng yang bocor, oh iya, apartemenmu tidak punya genteng, ah mengelap jendela dan bersih-bersih. Kau pasti sedang memikirkan yang seperti ini ya?" Kyuhyun membuat tangannya seperti menggenggam sesuatu yang ia naik-turunkan. Sedangkan lidahnya menyodok pipi dalamnya berulang-ulang. Gestur yang menggambarkan orang sedang melakukan blow job.

Kyuhyun menertawakan Kibum yang mukanya memerah karena batuk dan juga tebakan Kyuhyun yang benar.

"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak semesum yang kau pikirkan." Kyuhyun hanya bisa memutar matanya malas. Kibum mengiranya ia sedang berbicara serius. Padahal Kibum juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak pernah suka suasana tegang di atas meja makan. Mungkin Kibum lupa soal itu.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan pergi dari meja makan meninggalkan Kibum dengan raut penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku lupa memberikan ini. Kado natal untukmu." Kyuhyun kembali duduk bersama kantong besar dan menyodorkannya pada Kibum.

"Woah... gomawoyo. Aku bahkan tak ingat untuk memberikanmu kado natal." Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia tersenyum menaikkan pipi gembilnya dan mengeluarkan lesung pipi kecil di bawah bibirnya.

"Kau sudah memasakkan makanan yang enak. Aku anggap itu sebagai kado natal untukku. Gomawo Kibum. Aku tahu seorang pengacara adalah orang yang sibuk." Kibum membalas senyum Kyuhyun. Ia merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Ia juga merasa berterimakasih Kyuhyun sudah mengerti keadaannya walaupun mereka baru saja bertemu hari ini. Rasanya mereka kembali mengulang masa-masa sekolah dulu. Ia jadi kembali merindukan keluarganya.

"Boleh kubuka kadonya sekarang?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyum lucu. Ia yakin Kibum pasti suka dengan kado natal darinya. Melihat Kyuhyun sangat antusias, Kibum jadi semakin penasaran. Ia jadi menebak-nebak apa kira-kira kado natalnya ini.

"Woah! Daebak! Kucing kecil yang lucu! Kyuhyun. Ini benar-benar kado natal terindah untukku. Aku sangat menyukainya kau tahu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lima jari. Ia kembali memasukkan banyak makanan sekaligus hingga mulutnya penuh.

"Tapi kenapa aku tak mendengar suaranya dari tadi?" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin kau lelah." Sahut Kyuhyun asal. Kibum mencernanya dengan baik. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun mungkin memang benar.

"Kau masih ingat rupanya kalau aku sangat suka kucing. Gomawoyo Kyuhyun-ah. Aku akan merawatnya dengan sangat baik." Kibum membawa anak kucing jenis leopard itu ke dalam pangkuannya dan mengelus-elus bulu lembutnya.

"Yeah. Agar kau tidak kesepian lagi." Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Seperti ia tidak saja. Kesepian karena belum memiliki kekasih lebih tepatnya.

Kibum tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun, ia kini fokus pada kucing barunya.

"Hey, apa kau sudah makan? Siapa namamu, manis?" Dengan gentle, Kibum membawa kucingnya ke depan wajahnya dan menciumnya.

"Dia belum punya nama. Kau bisa menamainya Kyuhyun agar kau selalu mengingatku." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, menggoda Kibum.

"Kalau aku menamainya Kyuhyun, aku baru saja menciumnya. Apa kau tak keberatan, Kyuhyun?" Kibum balas menggoda Kyuhyun. Ia masih fokus pada kucing lucunya.

"Tidak masalah. Asal kau bisa membedakan mana yang kau cium sungguhan mana yang tidak. Mana bibir yang bisa memuaskan mana yang tidak. Lagipula bibirku ini berharga." Kibum membeku mendengar perkataan gamblang Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun yang sekarang lebih berani ketimbang dulu. Kibum melirik hati-hati pada Kyuhyun yang masih dengan santainya mengunyah makanannya.

Berbicara soal bibir, Kibum mendadak melarikan tatapannya pada pemilik bibir marun yang tengah mengunyah masakannya. Bibir itu terlihat berminyak dan bertambah merah. Ditambah lagi bisa ia saksikan ada kuah yang mengalir melewati bibir kissable itu. Membuat Kibum meneguk ludah susah payah. Terbesit pikiran untuk menguasai bibir itu di dalam mulutnya menyesapnya hingga membengkak, membelit lidahnya mengajak bertarung di dalam rongga yang hangat lalu.. lalu.. Kibum seketika membuang tatapannya dari muka Kyuhyun atau ia akan benar-benar dibenci oleh Kyuhyun karena melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya sesama teman lakukan.

"Namanya... -"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc deh .v.

.

Ada yang berharap ini berlanjut? Well... silahkan tinggalkan komentar ne?

Oh iya, Terimakasih untuk review di JonQuil. Klo Fi senggang kemungkinan itu juga dilanjut hahaha tapi ga yakin. Tunggu mood sama ide.

So, mind to review this one?


	2. Chapter 2

"Namanya... siapa? Apa kau punya rekomendasi yang lebih bagus, Kyuhyun? Namanya haruslah lucu sepertinya." Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk. Ia menelan dulu makanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya sehingga butuh waktu. Kibum dengan sabar menunggu.

"Kubilang namai saja Kyuhyun, dia lucu sepertiku." Kyuhyun menyenderkan badannya ke senderan bangku seraya mengelus perutnya yang penuh, ia tak sanggup lagi untuk menghabiskan semua makanan di atas meja. Kibum benar-benar keterlaluan baik membuat banyak makanan hanya untuk dua orang.

Kibum memandangi kucingnya dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Menimang sebentar kemudian memutuskan untuk menamai kucing barunya dengan nama 'Kyuhyun' juga.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju. Kurasa aku menyukai idemu. Namanya mulai sekarang adalah Kyuhyun." Kibum memberikan satu kedipan mata, menggoda Kyuhyun rupanya menyenangkan sekali.

"Eh? Kau serius? Aku hanya bercanda tadi, Kibum. Atau kau benar-benar sangat merindukanku makanya kau namai kucing itu dengan namaku. Aku tahu, aku adalah orang yang gampang dirindukan." Kyuhyun tersenyum lucu. Kibum hanya mengangkat bahu. Perkataan Kyuhyun mungkin memang benar. Siapa yang akan mudah melupakan orang yang selalu menjadi mood booster orang-orang di sekitarnya jika bukan Kyuhyun. Kibum tak akan pernah lupa walau ia sibuk dengan hidupnya sendiri.

"Well.. yeah. Aku akan menemukan Kyuhyun di sekitarku kalau Kyuhyun yang lain bepergian jauh keliling dunia hanya untuk tulisannya. Kemudian Kyuhyun yang lain itu ingat teman lamanya dan mengunjunginya sehari setelah natal. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk merubah namanya." Kibum masih mengelus bulu halus kucingnya. Makanan di depannya sendiri belum ia habiskan. Kenyang. Kibum tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang doyan makan apapun kecuali sayuran. Kyuhyun anti makanan hijau.

"Oh... perkataanmu membuatku terharu Kibum. Terimakasih. Ya... karena aku seorang jurnalis dan kebetulan pekerjaanku menuntutku untuk traveling. Aku sangat mencintai pekerjaanku. Lalu aku mendapatkan hari libur natalku selama satu minggu dan bingung untuk menghabiskan waktu. Aku tak menyesal mengunjungi teman lamaku yang kesepian ini. Dia rupanya sedang butuh sandaran." Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Sindirannya rupanya membuat ia mendapatkan kemarahan Kibum.

"Jadi seminggu ini menginaplah disini." Kibum meminta. Ya, dia merendahkan harga dirinya. Tidak masalah. Toh, Kyuhyun adalah temannya. Mereka juga berbagi kebahagiaan dan keburukan masing-masing.

"Kau mengaku lagi kalau kau pria kesepian, Kibum. -Kyuhyun tak berhenti untuk tertawa. Menggoda Kibum sangat mengasyikan baginya. Ia jadi merindukan masa-masa sekolahnya bersama Kibum yang melakukan hal-hal konyol dan seru bersama- , Dengan senang hati aku akan mempertaruhkan jiwa dan ragaku untuk menemani pria kesepian di depanku yang adalah teman lamaku dan baru kutemui setelah tujuh tahun tak berjumpa. Asal kau memasakkan makanan yang enak-enak aku pasti betah tinggal disini."

"Kau juga pria kesepian yang tak punya kekasih untuk diajak menghabiskan satu minggumu. Lalu kau tiba-tiba meneleponku." Kibum membalas Kyuhyun dengan telak karena sedari tadi kupingnya terasa panas mendengar Kyuhyun mengatainya pria kesepian yang memang benar adanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya. Kibum mengenai titik kelemahannya.

"Apa kau masih kedinginan, Kyuhyun? Terimakasih sudah datang dan membawakanku kado natal."

"Tidak masalah. Pemanasmu sudah mencairkan tubuhku yang membeku. Kibum, rasanya aku tidak sanggup berjalan. Ini karena kau yang membuatku tak tega untuk membuang makanan. Kau harus tanggung jawab. Aku tidak sanggup membersihkan meja dan mencuci piring." Kibum memandang malas acting Kyuhyun yang dibuat-buat itu. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan Kyuhyun kalau sifat pemalasnya datang. Ia akan melemparnya pada orang lain dan berpura-pura tak berdaya.

"Bilang saja kau ingin enaknya saja. Ya sudah, aku akan mencuci piring lalu kau menjaga 'Kyuhyun'. Oh, aku belum mengeluarkan beer atau wine. Kau pilih mana?" Kibum menumpuk peralatan makan kotor dan membawanya ke dapurnya. Kyuhyun menaruh 'Kyuhyun' di perutnya yang penuh. 'Kyuhyun' baru entah kenapa malah menyamankan dirinya di perut Kyuhyun. Mungkin perut Kyuhyun dianggapnya bantal yang empuk.

"Wine tentu saja. Minuman yang selalu kuburu dan kudamba kurasa kau tidak akan pernah lupa. Lihat, dia menganggapku seperti kasur. Aku tidak menyangka membelinya untukmu tapi dia lebih menyukaiku." Kyuhyun berteriak girang, ia mengalahkan posisi Kibum mengenai 'Kyuhyun'.

"Itu karena perutmu yang buncit. Tidak sepertiku. Lihat. -Kibum mengangkat sweaternya, memperlihatkan abs miliknya yang menggoda dengan bangga, lalu menurunkannya lagi- , Tunggu aku menyelesaikan ini di depan televisi. Aku akan membawakan wine."

Muka Kyuhyun mengeruh. Senyumnya melengkung kebawah. Ia mengelus perutnya sendiri yang tidak di jamah oleh 'Kyuhyun' diatasnya.

"Aku juga bisa membuat yang seperti itu nanti. Kau lihat saja, Kibum. Punyaku nanti akan lebih bagus darimu." Gerutu Kyuhyun seraya berjalan membawa 'Kyuhyun' di gendongannya, menyalakan televisi yang menayangkan girlband sexy dan sedang menari-nari di atas panggung. Kyuhyun menyukai acaranya. Ia sampai meniru lagu dan tariannya sambil duduk di atas sofa yang nyaman.

Terlalu asyik dengan euphorianya mengenai televisi, Ia sampai tak sadar kalau Kibum sedari tadi mencuri-curi pandang dengan apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan. Kegiatan mencuci piringnya terasa begitu menyenangkan kali ini begitu melihat hiburan live di rumahnya. Kyuhyun begitu menggemaskan dimatanya. Ia berbeda dari Kyuhyun yang dulu tampak selalu keren dan banyak digandrungi para gadis. Kyuhyun kini terlihat seperti boneka dengan pesona menggodanya yang sexy. Entah ia sadar atau tidak tentang perubahannya yang begitu drastis, tetapi hanya tampilan luarnya saja. Selebihnya ia yakin bahwa Kyuhyun masihlah pribadi yang sama seperti dulu.

Kibum telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia sampai tak sadar jika pekerjaannya cepat selesai akibat memandangi Kyuhyun terlalu lama. Entah apa yang terjadi di dalam dirinya, tiba-tiba detak jantungnya berdebar kencang begitu saja seperti baru pertama kalinya ia mengalami bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Tidak-tidak. Hal itu tidak dibenarkan untuknya. Kyuhyun adalah temannya, teman yang baik. Hanya karena Kyuhyun lebih imut sekarang bukan berarti ia menyukainya dengan sisi yang berbeda. Mungkin Kibum hanya masih frustasi setelah dicampakkan. Bisa jadi seperti itu. Ya, anggaplah demikian walau ia sendiri pun tak begitu yakin.

Kibum membawa sebotol wine berumur sepuluh tahun dan juga dua gelas kaca menyusul Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wow! Dimana kau menyimpan ini, Kibum? Lihat. Ini wine berumur sepuluh tahun yang hanya ada lima koleksi di lemariku! Harta karun seperti ini kenapa tak kau ceritakan untukku? Kau benar-benar teman yang jahat, Kibum." Kibum mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Ia membuka tutupnya dengan hati-hati atau Kyuhyun akan berkomentar lebih jahat menggunakan mulutnya.

"Jika kuceritakan sejak lama, kau mungkin akan pindah dan tinggal bersamaku lalu merecoki hidupku. -Kibum tertawa. Ia menuangkan wine di dua gelas yang berbeda- , Kau tahu caranya menikmati harta karun, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. -Kyuhyun menerima gelasnya dengan senang hati- , Karena kau tahu aku adalah maniaknya." Kyuhyun sedikit menggoyangkan gelasnya, memejamkan matanya menyesap baunya. Wine adalah favoritnya. Semakin tua umur wine yang disimpan, maka rasa dan baunya semakin memabukkan dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin jatuh cinta.

Ia sesap sedikit wine dalam gelas miliknya. Memujinya berulang kali seperti penggila wine pada umumnya. Lalu berkomentar pedas saat Kibum meneguknya dengan kasar dan terburu. Kibum hanya bisa patuh karena ia bukan si maniak Kyuhyun pada wine.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Kibum? Aku tidak berharap kau untuk menjawab bahwa pekerjaanmu dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita sexy." Keduanya tertawa. Mereka sesekali bersulang dan saling menuang wine.

"Aku mengurus berbagai perkara. Dari yang mudah ditangani sampai yang sulit sekalipun. Tapi aku menikmati pekerjaanku. Aku mencintainya sepertimu. Dan aku punya asisten yang sangat sexy." Kyuhyun berdecak. Ia kalah. Kyuhyun tak punya asisten atau teman kerja yang sexy. Mereka semua membosankan.

"Hell. Aku tak punya asisten sexy tapi aku melihat banyak wanita sexy dari banyak negara. Aku lebih berpengalaman darimu soal melihat." Kyuhyun kalah, tapi tak begitu saja menyerah. Ia adalah si jurnalis yang berkeliling. Tidak seperti Kibum yang bekerja dalam ruangan.

"Baiklah. Aku kalah. Sekarang giliranmu."

"Pekerjaanku atau pribadiku? Kau harus pilih." Kibum menampilkan seringainya. Kyuhyun benar-benar pribadi yang menarik dan membuat siapa saja penasaran.

"Kisah percintaanmu. Kupikir karena kau selalu berkelana aku tak yakin kau hanya punya satu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lucu. Kibum pintar memilih dan ia memilih pilihan yang tepat.

"Aku berkencan dengan wanita atau pria. -Kibum hampir tersedak wine. Matanya melebar kaget, Kyuhyun juga berkencan dengan pria? Itu hal baru bagi Kibum untuk di dengar- , Aku suka wanita yang sexy dan liar. Aku menghindari wanita berkelas yang menjaga image. Soal pria aku berkencan dengan yang panas. Aku tidak mendekati pria yang di bawah. Maksudku aku menjadi bottom dan itu luar biasa. Aku tidak pernah memiliki satu hubungan dalam jangka waktu lama. Karena aku penikmat one night stand tetapi jarang kulakukan. Hanya jika aku sedang ingin. Dan dua bulan ini aku free. Teman kencanku terakhir kali adalah seorang wanita dua bulan yang lalu."

"Jadi kau ini bisa dibilang seorang biseksual?" Kibum menginterupsi.

"Tidak juga. Aku bukan maniak yang seperti itu. Pekerjaanku membuatku sangat bahagia dan itu lebih dari cukup dibanding menjalin sebuah komitmen. Aku hanya melakukan one night stand jika sedang ingin. Saat aku mendengar kau akan bertunangan kupikir kau adalah salah satu pria yang beruntung di dunia ini yang entah kapan bisa kulakukan karena aku yang sekarang bukanlah Cho Kyuhyun yang menetap di satu tempat. Lalu saat kudengar hubunganmu hancur aku turut bersedih. Kau belum bisa menjadi pria yang beruntung itu. Tapi jika kau melihat dari banyak sisi mungkin kau tidak akan jatuh untuk yang kedua kali. Maksudku kau masih muda dan memiliki banyak waktu untuk tidak percaya pada satu orang. Kau bisa mencoba-coba dulu. Nanti jika sudah saatnya kau menikah, kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang terbaik. Hell, aku memberikanmu saran tapi aku sendiri sangat bebas. Kau tidak perlu meniru jalanku. Kita memiliki jalan masing-masing. Karena ini jalan yang kupilih maka aku akan menjalaninya sampai nanti aku menemukan yang terbaik." Kibum tersenyum. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah menjadi orang yang jauh berbeda.

"Kau benar. Aku belum menjadi salah satu pria yang beruntung itu. Kau bilang... kau berkencan dengan pria. Menurutmu bagaimana penampilanku di matamu?" Kibum menyimpan seringainya di dalam hati. Ia memasang wajah seolah ia penasaran dan khawatir soal penampilannya sendiri.

"Kau sedang menggodaku atau kau mengujiku, Kibum? Apa aku harus?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Aku sedang penasaran dan khawatir. Aku tidak terlalu percaya diri tanpa setelan formal." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kibum rupanya berhasil mengelabui si jurnalis. Padahal tidak ada hal apapun yang membuatnya tidak percaya diri.

"Kau baik. Yeah. Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Semua orang punya sisi baik. Menurutku kau cukup panas. Tidak ada masalah mengenai gaya berpakaianmu kurasa. Gaya rambutmu juga kau tahu, aku sedari tadi ingin sekali menyentuhnya." Kibum menyesap winenya tanpa melepas tatapannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun menatapnya berbeda setelah ia mengatakannya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tertarik padaku?" Kibum memainkan winenya. Menggoncangnya pelan. Menghirup aromanya seraya membawa tubuhnya bersandar pada sofa. Sebelah tangannya meraih bahu Kyuhyun. Membawanya untuk mendekat. Bukan bermaksud untuk menciptakan intimasi. Tapi berbeda untuk apa yang kini Kyuhyun tengah pikirkan.

"Kalau kukatakan jujur, Ya. Sejak awal. Sejak aku kembali berjumpa dengan seorang teman lama dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia sudah tak ingin menyembunyikan kalau ia sedang tak peduli dengan namja tampan dan atletis berdua di dalam satu ruangan.

"Sebegitu tertarik atau hanya sebuah kerinduan bertemu teman lama?" Kibum penasaran. Jadi ia harus menarik Kyuhyun keluar. Agar ia tahu seberapa besar antara rindu dan gairah yang lain yang ada pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku gila. Kau tahu, aku tak menyangka Kibum yang dulu keren dengan wajah anak-anaknya kini semakin tampan dengan wajah dewasanya. Tapi aku jujur soal aku sedih kau tidak jadi bertunangan. Apa kau pernah mencobanya bersama pria, Kibum?"

"Tidak. Aku tak pernah sebelumnya bersama pria." Kibum belum cukup puas mengerjai Kyuhyun. Ia butuh sensasi seperti menarik-ulur benang. Dan ia baru saja mengatakannya.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya akan menjadi fantasiku saja. Kau straight dan aku gila akan dirimu. Lalu aku mengakuinya dan kau mengaku tidak pernah bersama pria. Yeah. Aku sedikit kecewa."

"Tapi aku tertarik untuk mencobanya." Kibum tersenyum tipis. Ia mendapatkan Kyuhyun dengan caranya. Ia membutuhkan jebakan-jebakan kecil untuk temannya. Berbeda jika ia tertarik pada orang lain.

"Kau ingin mencoba? Kalau begitu kau yang memulai. Tentu kau bukan bocah yang butuh bimbingan. Kau pria dewasa dan mengerti apa yang kumaksud."

Kibum pikir setelah Kyuhyun mengaku, ia adalah tipe agresif yang tidak bisa menahan hasratnya. Ternyata ia masih pria terhormat yang bisa mengontrol nafsunya dan membatasi perilakunya.

"Aku menginginkan bibirmu di dalam mulutku sejak tadi. Ya. Aku jujur mengatakannya." Kyuhyun tertawa. Membuahkan rasa malu luar biasa pada Kibum yang berpikir bahwa ia mengaku terlalu cepat.

"Aku tahu." Singkat Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kapan?" Kibum menjauhkan badannya dari Kyuhyun. Ia baru saja merasa malu dan Kyuhyun ternyata sudah mempermalukannya sejak awal.

"Sejak kau mengira aku wanita saat pertama kali aku masuk." Kyuhyun benar soal ini. Kibum bukan hanya mencuri pandang saat Kyuhyun sedang makan, melainkan sejak pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun membeku kedinginan di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia sudah fokus terhadap bibir dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk.

"Persetan dengan aku yang tertangkap basah. Boleh aku menciummu sekarang?" Kyuhyun bukan seorang gadis. Ia benci diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kibum. Ia marah. Kibum tidak harus meminta izinnya dulu setelah ia mendengar dengan sangat jelas bahwa Kyuhyun mengakuinya.

Namun, ketika Kyuhyun akan mencium bibir Kibum akibat rasa marahnya, bel pintu apartemen Kibum berbunyi nyaring menginterupsi keduanya di ambang gairah menginginkan bibir satu sama lain. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi bertemu. Bahkan kedua napas mereka sudah saling melebur.

Keduanya menjauhkan diri masing-masing. Dalam hati, keduanya mengumpat keras. The bell's rang is fucking like a big shit.

oOo

Kibum membuka pintu apartemennya. Kyuhyun mengekori di belakangnya. Ia penasaran siapa gerangan yang menghancurkan moment terbaik mereka tadi.

Begitu pintu dibuka, Kyuhyun bisa melihat wanita dengan baju sexy berada di depan pintu rumah Kibum membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Mungkin wanita itu sengaja memakai pakaian minim di tengah cuaca beku seperti ini untuk menggoda Kibum. Membawakan Kibum makanan pula.

"Aku mengantarkan sesuatu untukmu, Kibum-ssi." Wanita itu tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Kibum maupun Kyuhyun membalasnya. Mereka masih di ambang pintu.

"Terimakasih. Kau seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot." Kibum menerima bingkisan yang wanita itu bawa.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Kau sedang memiliki tamu ya rupanya." Wanita itu melirik Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Dia teman lamaku. Dia baru saja datang hari ini." Kibum bermaksud agar wanita itu cepat pergi karena ia sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua saja bersama Kyuhyun. Dan sedang tidak ingin diganggu tentu saja.

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi. Maaf sudah mengganggumu Kibum-ssi." Lagi-lagi Kibum membalasnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Tidak masalah."

"Ah, tunggu. Kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Bermaksud untuk berkenalan sekaligus ingin merasakan suhu tubuh wanita berpakaian minim ini.

"Jung Jessica. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Wanita itu menyambut jabatan tangan Kyuhyun. Tangannya dingin sekali. Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam hati. Ia ingin membuat wanita ini tinggal sedikit lebih lama dengan baju seperti itu di depan pintu rumah Kibum.

"Ya. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" Kyuhyun bertanya basa-basi sekedar untuk membuat wanita itu berlama-lama.

"Ya. Kamar nomor 503 di dekat lift."

"Oh, cukup jauh. Kibum, bisa kau membawa makanannya ke dalam dulu? Aku ingin sedikit berbincang dengan tetanggamu." Kibum di dorong dengan paksa untuk masuk ke dalam oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengawasi hingga Kibum masuk lebih dalam.

"Well, Kibum memiliki kucing peliharaan baru. Ia harus merawatnya dengan ekstra hati-hati. Aku lupa membelikan makanannya. Yeah, kau tahu aku baru saja sampai dan diluar salju sangat lebat. Apa kau memiliki makanan peliharaan untuk kucing?"

"Kibum menyukai kucing juga? Aku baru tahu. Aku tidak punya peliharaan tapi adikku sering menitipkan kucingnya di apartemenku. Mungkin makanannya masih ada. Jika kau tak keberatan, aku bisa mengambilkannya untuknya."

"Benarkah? Kau baik sekali. Kau benar-benar seorang penolong. Tapi aku tak bisa mengantarmu. Aku harus segera ke toilet. Apa kau tak keberatan mengambilkannya dan kembali mengantarnya kemari?"

"Tentu. Aku sungguh senang sekali menolong Kibum. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Terimakasih. Akan kutunggu." Kyuhyun menutup pintu apartemen Kibum setelah wanita itu menjauh. Ia tertawa setan menjauhi pintu.

"Kau bicara apa saja dengannya?" Kibum bertanya penasaran. Pasalnya Kyuhyun tertawa dengan sangat puas.

"Aku mengerjainya. Salah siapa memakai pakaian minim di tengah cuaca begini. Aku menahannya untuk membuatnya berlama-lama diluar." Kibum hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Kyuhyun orang yang jahil, ia sampai mendapatkan julukan evil dulu, namun ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun masih melakukannya hingga sekarang. Yeah, itulah salah satu keunikan Kyuhyun yang mendapat banyak perhatian dari orang-orang.

"Kau memiliki tetangga yang sexy seperti itu, kau sungguh beruntung, Kibum. Manfaatkan saja untuk kebutuhanmu sendiri." Saran Kyuhyun, tapi Kibum tak menyukainya.

"Dia wanita yang menikah. Aku bukan orang yang suka mencari masalah." Kyuhyun sedikit kurang setuju dengan prinsip Kibum, tapi karena profesinya sebagai pengacara, hal itu bisa dimaklumi. Kibum perlu menjaga nama baiknya jika ingin mempertahankan kesuksesannya.

"Tapi kau menerima pemberiannya. Itu berarti kau menerima hatinya." Kyuhyun masih persisten. Ia ingin Kibum mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan wanita itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak." Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas.

"Itu berarti kau siap untuk membela dirimu sendiri di pengadilan jika kau dicurigai menjadi selingkuhan wanita itu. Oh, atau kau membutuhkan pengacara yang lain, teman pengacaramu, mungkin?" Sarkasme, tapi Kyuhyun bermaksud baik. Ia ingin meluruskan tindakan salah Kibum di sini.

"Kyuhyun, hentikan pembicaraan ini. Aku tidak suka. Dan aku tidak tertarik dengannya." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Well. Aku hanya menyarankan." Kyuhyun mendengar bel apartemen Kibum berbunyi lagi. Itu pasti wanita itu. Kyuhyun menunggu sekitar dua menit, ia sampai melarang Kibum untuk membukakan pintunya. Seperti katanya sedang mengerjai seseorang, Kyuhyun cukup puas. Kyuhyun kini menawarkan diri untuk membuka pintunya.

"Ah, terimakasih. Kau sangat menolong. Kau adalah tetangga yang baik dan perhatian. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu. Aku ingin mengundangmu masuk ke dalam tapi Kibum sedang dalam kondisi mood yang kurang baik. Aku ragu kau akan merasa nyaman. Sekali lagi Terimakasih, Jessica-ssi." Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam membawa makanan kucing di tangannya. Ia melihat tanggal kadaluarsanya takut-takut itu adalah makanan berbahaya. Ia lega saat tanggal kadaluarsanya masih lama.

"Lihat apa yang kubawa. - Kyuhyun memamerkan makanan kucing di tangannya - Sudah kubilang kau harus memanfaatkan tetanggamu dengan baik, Kibum." Sayangnya Kyuhyun tak merasakan aura berbeda yang menguar dari Kibum. Ia terlalu senang baru saja mengerjai tetangga Kibum yang genit. Wanita itu pasti langsung mencelupkan diri di dalam air panas baru mendidih di bak mandinya yang kering.

Kibum menarik tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapnya. Makanan untuk kucing barunya terjatuh bertemu lantai akibat terlepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Meraih wajah Kyuhyun dengan gentle, menyatukan kening masing-masing bersamaan dengan deru napas memburu yang panas.

"Kau tahu aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk ini. -Kibum menghapus dingin di bibir Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya yang sexy. Ia berbicara di depan bibir Kyuhyun, menderanya dengan napas yang panas. Tangannya yang lain memegang pinggang Kyuhyun, menciptakan kontak intimasi dengan gairah membara- Bibirmu membuatku gila." Kibum berbisik tak tahan. Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia mendapatkan Kibum dengan gairah yang panas. Tangan Kyuhyun yang nakal sudah menggenggam rambut menggoda Kibum yang sejak tadi terlalu ia inginkan. Mereka berdua benar-benar telah berada di ujung tebing yang menyiksa dengan gairah yang mendesak. Bibir keduanya hampir berpadu sebelum-

Bel apartemen kembali berbunyi. Sekali lagi, berhasil mengobrak-abrik perasaan kedua teman lama yang tengah berada di ujung gairah menginginkan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

oOo

Fi harus presentasi sendiri di depan kelas. Dan ini pertama kalinya. Jadi Fi harus nyiapin bahan2nya dg sangat baik. So, semangatin Fi juga ya? Gamsahamnida^^

Satu lagi, Fi sengaja nebar typo soal EYD yg tak dipakai dengan benar. Maafkan Fi. Fi sangat tahu EYD dg baik krn pernah bimbel, tapi bukan bermaksud untuk membodohi readers, Fi hanya males edit2 xD Jongmal Mianhada *bow

Warning : jangan coba2 meniru semua typo yg Fi tulis di setiap karya Fi ya?^^

So, mind to review this one? Karna fi perlu tau sudah sejauh mana fi merubah tulisannya.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau tahu aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk ini. -Kibum menghapus dingin di bibir Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya yang sexy. Ia berbicara di depan bibir Kyuhyun, menderanya dengan napas yang panas. Tangannya yang lain memegang pinggang Kyuhyun, menciptakan kontak intimasi dengan gairah membara- Bibirmu membuatku gila." Kibum berbisik tak tahan. Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia mendapatkan Kibum dengan gairah yang panas. Tangan Kyuhyun yang nakal sudah menggenggam rambut menggoda Kibum yang sejak tadi terlalu ia inginkan. Mereka berdua benar-benar telah berada di ujung tebing yang menyiksa dengan gairah yang mendesak. Bibir keduanya hampir berpadu sebelum-

Bel apartemen kembali berbunyi. Sekali lagi, berhasil mengobrak-abrik perasaan kedua teman lama yang tengah berada di ujung gairah menginginkan satu sama lain.

 **oOo**

"Holy Shit!" Umpat Kyuhyun dan menjauhkan dirinya begitu bel apartemen berbunyi bagai lonceng neraka yang menggiring penghuninya kembali dalam apinya. Entah ada atau tidak lonceng itu sendiri yang jelas saat ini keduanya benar-benar kesal setengah mati. Panas yang membara tadi telah padam dalam sekejap. Bagai segenggam bara tersiram air.

Kibum meninju sandaran sofa di dekatnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada benda mati dan mengumpat keras dalam hati. Kyuhyun pergi dan ia yakin tak ada mood lagi untuk melanjutkan yang tadi. Sungguh harinya benar-benar sial. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan, urusan sentuh sana-sini bahkan belum terpikirkan. Tetapi bunyi bel tak bisa menunggu barang satu detik. Sungguh momen yang menjengkelkan.

Kibum membuka sweaternya, menyisakan kaus tipis putih berlengannya yang membalut ketat tubuh atletisnya. Apartemennya panas, tubuhnya baik dalam dan luar juga memanas, pikirannya juga panas. Ia masih sangat kesal, hatinya dongkol. Sebelum beranjak ke arah pintu dengan bel yang sekali lagi berbunyi, Kibum menyempatkan untuk meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun entah untuk maksud apa yang jelas ia harus meminta maaf agar semuanya tetap dalam keadaan yang baik.

Kyuhyun tidak bicara apa-apa tadi saat Kibum meminta maaf. Ia hanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedikit tertarik lalu pergi membawa kucing dan makanannya ke dapur. Kucing Kibum perlu makan dan Kyuhyun perlu waktu. Ia masih kesal, tentu.

Kibum membuka pintunya. Menemui siapa gerangan orang yang sudah mengganggu quality timenya kali ini. Dan ia lega itu bukan Jessica. Andai saja jika itu Jessica mungkin Kibum akan memperkosanya dan membuatnya trauma selama-lamanya. Itu ide yang sempat terlintas di otak panasnya. Ia butuh mendinginkan kepalanya atau mabuk. Dua opsi pilihan bisa sebagai solusi untuk menenangkan diri.

Kibum merapikan bajunya sebelum membukakan pintu. Dan betapa bertambah dongkol hatinya saat di dapatinya tetangganya yang lain menampakkan diri di depan hidungnya bersama anaknya dan anjing kecil, menggunakan senyum lima jari palsu yang di lebih-lebihkan.

"Oh tidak. Aku tiba-tiba merasakan firasat yang buruk." gumam Kibum dalam hati.

"Hai, Kibum. Yesungi, ayo sapa Kibum ahjussi."

"Hello uncle. Kau bertemu lagi dengan Yesung yang tampan."

"Sapaan yang bagus. Kau memang benar-benar anakku. Kibum, aku titip Yesung padamu. Aku harus pergi dan ini mendesak. Aku minta maaf padamu telah merepotkan. Karena Yesung menyukaimu jadi dia memaksa agar aku menitipkannya padamu. Jadi tolong ya? Kuserahkan Yesung padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik. Bye. Aku pergi dulu. Ah, iya satu lagi, aku hampir lupa. Kau sexy." Kibum hanya bisa membuka lalu menutup mulutnya tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa. Firasat buruknya benar. Ia menilik bajunya yang baik-baik saja lalu sampai pada celana panjangnya dan ia baru sadar kalau zipper celananya terbuka. Kibum dengan cepat menutupnya kembali barulah Kibum memfokuskan pada anak kecil di hadapannya. Ia menjumpai Yesung yang memeluk anjing kecil dan melambaikan tangan padanya dengan senyum lima jari yang teramat lebar, giginya ompong satu di bagian depan sebelah atas. Bocah berumur lima tahun yang imut dan lucu itu mengenakan jaket tebal sehingga terlihat sangat gemuk dan menggemaskan. Pipi chubby dan ujung hidungnya juga kedua telinganya memerah akibat cuaca. Kibum membalas lambaian tangan bocah menggemaskan itu dan menggiringnya masuk. Orang tua Yesung adalah tetangganya, namanya Kim Heechul. Dia pria single yang memiliki anak. Anak dari pacarnya yang dihamilinya dan sekarang ia menjadi orang tua tunggal. Ibu dari bocah lucu itu entah kemana tak ada kabar.

Namun, begitu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, begitu anjing kecilnya Yesung dan kucing baru Kibum bertemu, apartemen yang tadinya sepi itu kini menjadi ramai. Yesung dengan sengaja melepaskan Kkoming, nama anjing Yesung agar bisa mengejar 'Kyuhyun', kucing baru Kibum.

"Siapa dia?" Nada bicara Kyuhyun ketus seperti nyonya rumah yang mendapati selingkuhan suaminya di dalam rumahnya, padahal Kibum tadi sudah meminta maaf.

"Anak tetanggaku. Yesung-ah, ayo perkenalkan dirimu. Dia Cho Kyuhyun." Kibum menggandeng Yesung agar bisa berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Kim Yesung imnida. Cho Kyuhyun nuna, kau sangat cantik. Apa dia pacarmu, uncle?" Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan tajam. Sedangkan Kibum menyembunyikan senyumnya di balik punggung telapak tangannya, ia ingin tertawa. Pertanyaan polos Yesung membuat kekesalannya sedikit terlupakan. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang menganggap Kyuhyun itu cantik, bahkan anak kecil pun tahu.

Kibum menyamakan tingginya dengan Yesung. Ia memegang pundak Yesung dan mengusap dahi hingga rambutnya ke belakang. Ia suka melakukannya dan ia harap Kyuhyun juga suka apabila ia perlakukan seperti itu. Itu tanda sayang darinya dan Kibum menyayangi Kyuhyun juga.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Kibum mencoba mengalihkan. Ia tak mau Kyuhyun memelototi dirinya lama-lama. Seperti suami yang tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan ngidam sang istri. Itu tidak baik.

"Kau belum menjawabku, uncle. Apa dia pacarmu?" Kibum belum pernah memiliki anak, tapi ia sudah sering bermain bersama Yesung. Dan ia tahu bahwa Yesung adalah anak yang memiliki rasa keingin-tahuan yang besar. Ia selalu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yesung dan entah kenapa pertanyaan kali ini membuatnya gugup luar biasa. Di satu sisi ia ingin menjawab bahwa Kyuhyun adalah temannya, namun sisi yang lain ia tidak rela jika ia hanya menganggap Kyuhyun hanya sebatas itu. Mereka sudah lama tak berjumpa dan setelah mereka berdua di pertemukan, mereka memiliki rasa ketertarikan yang besar pada satu sama lain.

Sebersit ide terlintas di pikirannya. Kibum membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yesung karena tak mau Kyuhyun mendengarnya.

"Dia bukan pacarku. Tapi akan kudapatkan secepatnya. Kau setuju?" Bisik Kibum. Yesung tersenyum lebar mempertontonkan gigi ompongnya. Ia mencium pipi Kibum tanda setuju.

"Apa ini rahasia kita berdua, uncle?" Kibum mengangguk, tertular oleh keceriaan Yesung.

"Ini rahasia kita." Kibum mencoba memainkan peran untuk menyenangkan hati anak kecil lucu di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun tidak boleh tahu?" Yesung bertanya lagi untuk memastikan, sebab anak kecil biasanya takut jika melakukan kesalahan lalu di marahi, Yesung tidak mau menerima kemarahan. Atau nanti ia akan menangis. Ia benci menangis. Maka dari itu ia harus bertanya lagi.

"Dia jangan sampai tahu." Yesung mengangguk dengan wajah serius yang lucu. Seolah-olah ia mengerti atas misi berbahaya yang di percayakan padanya dari sang kapten.

"Ay ay kapten!" Anak berumur lima tahun itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan memberi hormat pada Kibum. Seperti prajurit-prajurit dalam film yang ia tonton. Ia senang Kibum percaya padanya. Ia seperti menerima misi besar yang sulit.

"Aku merasa terabaikan disini. Kalian sibuk berdua. Hey, bocah. Aku ini namja. Jadi jangan panggil nuna, itu terdengar menggelikan." Kyuhyun seperti menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak menyukai kehadiran Yesung yang mengganggu waktunya berdua bersama Kibum. Hal ini cukup sulit untuk Kibum, tetapi diam-diam Kibum tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun seperti cemburu pada Yesung yang hanya seorang anak kecil. Yesung baru saja sampai dan anak kecil itu sudah mencium Kibum. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri yang sudah berada di dalam apartemen Kibum hingga sore hari belum sampai tahap cium-cium. Kyuhyun yang bertambah kesal itu pergi dari hadapan kedua namja berbeda usia tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kyuhyun butuh tidur dan ia harus sampai pada ranjang yang nyaman atau mandi.

"Kibum, aku pinjam kamar mandi dan juga bajumu." Nadanya datar. Kyuhyun seperti sedang berlatih berdialog untuk drama musikal pertama kali bersama tembok.

"Ya. Tentu. Kau butuh berendam air hangat juga, Kyuhyun. Kau akan menemukan kamar mandinya di dalam kamarku di sebelah sana." Namun, Kibum tak terpengaruh oleh apapun yang membuat Kyuhyun yang tadinya friendly kini menjadi alot. Ia harus menggawangi dirinya sendiri agar keadaan tidak semakin buruk. Ia masih menginginkan Kyuhyun dengan sangat sangat buruk.

"Uncle, dia berbicara seperti Appa. Tidak sepertimu. Aku sudah makan tapi aku belum makan malam." Heechul tidak pernah bicara lembut, namun ia adalah si pembicara yang jujur. Ia ketus dan suka berteriak. Mungkin anaknya akan mewarisi sifat buruknya itu. Namun, ada saatnya dimana ia harus berbicara lembut. Hanya saat Yesung menirunya dengan baik dan Heechul akan memujinya. Dia adalah orangtua narsis. Dan sifat itu menurun juga pada anaknya.

"Benarkah? Mungkin dia baru bertemu denganmu, makanya dia bicara ketus. Tidak apa-apa. Kita nanti akan bermain bersama. Baiklah, sekarang kita akrabkan dulu kucing dan anjingnya setelah itu kita akan makan malam. Kau belum berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun." Kibum menggandeng Yesung masuk lebih dalam ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku sudah, uncle. Kyuhyun yang seperti Appa. Uncle, bantu aku membukakan ini." Kibum membantu melepaskan jaket tebal Yesung yang memiliki banyak kancing yang sulit ia lepaskan sendiri. Sepertinya Heechul salah membelikan Yesung sebuah jaket.

"Bukan. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang lain. Dia teman baruku. Kajja!" Yesung hanya menurut dengan ekspresi bingung sekaligus bodoh yang menggemaskan.

'Kyuhyun', kucing Kibum sudah berhasil tidur di kamar Kibum dengan damai. Ia mungkin lelah di kejar-kejar Kkoming dan marah-marah. Sedangkan anjing Yesung masih sibuk kesana-kemari mengikuti tuan kecilnya yang aktif. Yesung hanya bisa diam saat Kibum menyetel film yang belum pernah Yesung tonton. Bocah kecil itu menghambur-hamburkan tatanan koleksi film Kibum di rak demi mencari film yang belum di tontonnya. Yesung menemukan kaset drama yang bagus menurutnya. Meskipun Yesung belum masuk di sekolah formal, ia sudah bisa membaca dengan sangat baik dalam enam bulan kursus. Ia adalah anak yang cerdas.

Kibum selesai membuat makan malam, tetapi ia belum melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Jadi Kibum berinisiatif untuk mengeceknya. Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menemukan kucingnya tidur dengan posisi menggemaskan. Ia sampai berhasrat untuk mengelus bulunya dan mengganggu tidurnya yang nyenyak itu. Tetapi bukan itu tujuannya, jadi ia berusaha agar tak melakukan keinginannya. Ia sangat gemas dengan kucing lucu barunya yang ia namai dengan nama yang sama seperti temannya.

Kibum mengetuk halus kamar mandinya. Ia yakin Kyuhyun pasti masih di dalam. Ia harus memanggil Kuuhyun untuk makan malam. Ketukan ketiga tak mendapat respon, ia dengan berani membuka kamar mandinya. Masuk lebih dalam dan mendapati Kyuhyun tidur menggunakan air hangat yang sudah mendingin.

Kibum menghela napas. Ia tadi menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mandi berendam di dalam air panas, bukan tidur berendam di dalam air panas. Kyuhyun pasti akan sakit kalau berendam terlalu lama. Ini bahkan sudah tiga jam sejak Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun berada di dalam air.

Kibum dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun, ia tak berpikir untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun lebih dahulu. Namun, saat ia mengangkat tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang pun itu, matanya berkhianat dari otaknya yang menyuruhnya agar tidak melihat tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kibum menelan air ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Ia melihat dengan mata telanjang tubuh polos Kyuhyun yang begitu putih dan mulus bahkan ia menggendongnya di dalam genggamannya. Rasanya ia ingin melarikan tangan-tangannya menyentuh dan menjelajahi kulit menggoda itu di setiap jengkalnya. Merasakan kelembutannya dan menikmati sensasi kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutnya yang menyenangkan.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat sekarang, tuan rumah Kim?"

Deg.

Lagi-lagi Kibum ketahuan. Tolong seseorang, tenggelamkan Kibum di dalam dasar manapun agar ia bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenapa Fi bawa Yesung kecil disini? Krna Fi gemez sama Yesung kecil yg lucuuuuu. Inget video masa kecil dia di Ig yg pentas di atas panggung? Lucunyaa...

Fi syibbuk hahaha lagi bikin program pake visual basic software jaduel dari jaman batu xD dan syusyah lol tapi klo fi lagi fokus sama pemrograman itu sampe ga inget waktu + makan wkwk seru! Fi suka bikin koding2an yg susahnya bikin jungkir balik dan hanya bisa diluluskan beberapa org yg bener2 jago daripada ngapal rentetan ujian2 wkwk fi pen buat game daripada maennya tapi jurusan fi engga kesana. pupus sudah harapan-_- game oh game.. aku ingin menggapaimu *abaikan fi udh belajar c++, xampp, command prompt, , db designer, sekrg visual basic. Ada yg ngerti? Makasih. Engga tau? Gpp fi hanya curhat. Makasih udh baca dengan penuh seksama^^

So mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Kibum menelan air ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Ia melihat dengan mata telanjang tubuh polos Kyuhyun yang begitu putih dan mulus bahkan ia menggendongnya di dalam genggamannya. Rasanya ia ingin melarikan tangan-tangannya menyentuh dan menjelajahi kulit menggoda itu di setiap jengkalnya. Merasakan kelembutannya dan menikmati sensasi kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutnya yang menyenangkan.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat sekarang, tuan rumah Kim?"

Deg.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa panas perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, memusatkan pada wajahnya sehingga menjadi gurat kemerahan. Ia seperti terjebak di dalam hujan yang tiba-tiba turun di tengah terik matahari. Hujan mendung yang menyejukkan. Duduk menunggu hujan reda di sebuah tempat yang hangat dan nyaman bersama segelas kopi panas yang memantulkan wajah rileksnya di atas permukaan.

Perasaan yang menyenangkan. Namun, dalam kondisi yang memalukan.

Kyuhyun tak melarikan tatapannya dari Kibum. Menikmati ekspresi yang berusaha Kibum sembunyikan di wajah kerennya. Meskipun demikian, Kyuhyun juga mengalami rasa malu luar biasa yang tak terperikan. Dirinya dalam keadaan polos tanpa sehelai benangpun, tertidur dalam rendaman air hangat yang membuai tubuhnya, dan tiba-tiba terbangun dalam gendongan seorang lelaki yang membuatnya frustrasi sepanjang hari ini.

Kyuhyun melarikan jemari panjangnya menyentuh dada bidang Kibum hingga merayap ke atas. Menggapai wajahnya dan menangkupkan telapak tangannya yang begitu halus pada rahang kokoh Kibum. Hingga Kibum terbuai dan memejamkan matanya. Mencari kehangatan dari tangan Kyuhyun yang lembut meski di ujung jarinya terasa dingin.

"I Love You." Tiga kata terlontar dari bibir manis Kyuhyun. Seketika Kibum terbangun dari mimpi semunya. Menatap Kyuhyun kian dalam seperti ingin merobek semuanya yang ada pada Kyuhyun.

"A-apa?" Tak percaya, tentu saja. Kibum pikir ia pasti salah dengar. Maka dari itu ia perlu memastikan. Keadaan masih normal, mungkin pendengarannya yang tidak normal. Ia mendengar seseorang di dalam gendongannya berkata bahwa ia mencintai dirinya. Seseorang yang tak dijumpainya selama tujuh tahun. Namun, dalam kurun waktu belum satu hari banyak hal yang terjadi. Banyak cerita yang ia dengar, banyak yang ia ketahui tentangnya. Tetapi, bicara tentang cinta atau mencoba menerima cinta baru adalah sesuatu hal yang cukup sulit di tengah suasana hatinya yang masih tak menentu. Ia baru saja di buang oleh orang yang ia cintai. Ia tak mengharapkan bahwa ia akan di cintai oleh orang yang berbeda secepat ini. Ia masih ingin menata hatinya dan hidupnya. Seperti kata Kyuhyun, ia butuh pengalaman lebih banyak lagi mengenai pasangan.

"Aku sedang merayumu. Tapi ternyata aku tak berhasil. Kau menolakku. Itu sudah tergambar jelas di wajahmu. Sekarang turunkan aku. Aku tak ingin menenangkan milikku yang menegang hanya karena melihat dirimu yang sexy. Tidak lucu sama sekali. Aku akan sangat malu untuk menerima diriku yang selemah itu. Seolah-olah aku tergila-gila padamu. Tidak. Aku tak bisa. Kita butuh memperoleh kesepakatan terlebih dahulu." Kibum perlahan menurunkan tubuh polos Kyuhyun dari gendongannya masih dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Tatapannya mengikuti kemana arah perginya Kyuhyun hingga menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandinya.

Kyuhyun masihlah pria yang menjunjung harga diri lelakinya meski ia hampir terjebak dalam nafsunya sendiri yang begitu menginginkan Kibum di bawah kendalinya atau dia yang terkendali olehnya. Ia bisa saja merayu Kibum dengan menciumnya saat itu juga seperti tak ada hari esok. Namun, mengingat mereka adalah teman, ia tak ingin Kibum tersakiti oleh satu pihak yang menurut Kyuhyun sendiri adalah sebuah ketertarikan sesaat. Karena ia masihlah manusia yang berperasaan.

Kibum memandang kosong pintu yang tertutup. Kini ia bertarung dengan batinnya sendiri. Perasaan bersalah, tertarik dan tak ingin Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja menjadi isi dilemanya kali ini. Satu pertanyaan berputar-putar di dalam benaknya. "Apa di mata Kyuhyun, aku terlihat sedang menolaknya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam cepat sekali ingin menjemput pagi. Si kecil Yesung sudah di jemput pulang oleh ayahnya. Di dalam kamar Kibum, di atas ranjang besar dan empuk seharusnya terasa nyaman digunakan oleh pemakainya. Namun, punggung bertemu punggung yang menjauh di masing-masing sisi terasa dingin dan hening. Mereka mencoba memejamkan mata satu sama lain berusaha tak memedulikan masalah yang telah terjadi di antara mereka. Kenyataannya, mereka sangat ingin mengembalikan keadaan kembali ke semula secepatnya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga menghadap Kibum. Ia hanya ingin memandang punggung Kibum meski ia belum memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan padanya nanti. Namun, Kibum rupanya melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Alhasil keduanya sama-sama terkejut dan bingung akan mengatakan apa.

Di antara kebingungan dan kecanggungan yang terjadi, akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil. Melihat respon Kyuhyun yang baik, membuka jalan Kibum untuk memberanikan dirinya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Ya." Jawab singkat Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau masih takut gelap?" Kibum tiba-tiba teringat oleh temannya yang tak bisa tidur jika dalam keadaan gelap. Kyuhyun tak menyukai kegelapan. Ia bilang pada Kibum bahwa ia seperti di awasi oleh sesuatu sehingga ia tak bisa tidur dengan baik jika dalam keadaan gelap.

"Ya." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan singkat. Namun, Kibum tetap tersenyum.

"Ternyata ada bagian yang tak berubah pada dirimu." Kibum memberanikan diri untuk menaikkan selimut Kyuhyun hingga sebatas pundaknya.

"Kau juga masih sama. Kau begitu perhatian. Tapi kau begitu tak peduli pada sesuatu yang tak kau sukai." Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan Kibum yang sama setelah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya lagi.

"Benarkah? Kurasa aku telah mengubah sudut pandangku." Kibum sedang membela dirinya bahwa ia yang sekarang telah melalui banyak pengalaman. Ia tak lagi persisten seperti dirinya ditujuh tahun ke belakang.

Kyuhyun mengeleng. Ia menatap Kibum dengan sorot jenaka.

"Kau sedang melupakan tetanggamu, Jessica. Aku sedang berbicara tentangnya dan pengaruhnya padamu. Kau masihlah Kibum yang sama." Kibum yang sedang membelai rambut halus Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan gerakannya.

"Berhentilah membicarakan yang bukan menjadi urusanmu. Setidaknya aku masih bersikap ramah padanya." Kibum menarik tangannya, tetapi Kyuhyun cepat menahannya dan membawanya kembali untuk membelai kepalanya.

"Jangan berhenti. Lama-lama aku menyukainya." Kibum lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia menuruti apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ayo tidur. Besok pagi giliranmu memasak." Mendengar perkataan Kibum barusan, Kyuhyun yang sudah memejamkan mata akibat belaian Kibum di kepalanya, seketika membuka matanya kembali. Ia menatap Kibum dengan pouting di bibirnya dan muka memelas yang sangat imut melebihi apapun.

Kibum yang tak tahan melihat pemandangan live yang membangkitkan birahinya, seketika langsung melumat bibir Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

Tanpa sepatah kata.

Penyatuan kedua bibir yang berkali-kali di gagalkan oleh banyak hal, kini telah menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis.

Lantas apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

Kesepakatan belum di buat. Kibum belum menginginkan sebuah hubungan yang serius walaupun ia mengatakan pada Yesung bahwa Kyuhyun akan segera menjadi kekasihnya. Apakah Kibum sedang bermain-main saat mengatakannya? Toh ia berjanji pada anak kecil. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End. Ups... TBC ya...


End file.
